Always Loving You
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: Tsuna yang tak peka, tidak menyadari sifat posesif kakaknya (Giotto) terhadapnya itu ternyata mempunyai arti yang berbeda. Kapan Tsuna akan menyadarinya? Sampai kapan Giotto bisa menahan dirinya? BL! YAOI! INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING! BL! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**MAIN PAIRING: G27, SIDE PAIRING: G2759**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ALWAYS LOVING YOU**_

_**1st CHOICE**_

_**BY: MIHARU MIDORIKAWA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah kota bernama Namimori, ada dua orang kakak beradik yang sangat terkenal di kota itu. Yang tua, bernama Sawada 'Ieyasu' Giotto. Dengan rambut pirang berkilau dan mata biru lautnya, dia dengan mudah merenggut hati para cewek yang ia temui. Pintar, ahli dalam olahraga dan tampangnya yang tampan- dia benar-benar idola para cewek di Namimori.

Adiknya, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Tsuna. Adalah orang yang payah, berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang serba bisa. Tapi. Tampangnya yang sangat imut- tubuh ramping, bola mata cokelat karamel besar yang penuh oleh kehangatan, rambut cokelat halus, dan sifatnya yang terkadang pemalu itu- Tsuna sering di anggap bahwa dia itu seorang cewek.

Kedua kakak beradik yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Dan inilah hari-hari yang mereka jalani...

"_Ittekimasu!_" Sahut Tsuna kepada penghuni rumah kediaman keluarga Sawada. "_Itterashai, _Tsu-kun!" Balas ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Sebelum Tsuna keluar rumah, dia melirik untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah tangga ke lantai dua rumahnya itu.

'_Apa dia masih tidur ya...?'_

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik ke lantai atas untuk melihat keadaan, Tsuna pun membuka pintu depan dengan perlahan. Baru saja Tsuna melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

Refleks. Tsuna berbalik badan.

"Gio-nii!"

Katanya kepada sosok kakaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana (?). "Pagi, Tsuna." Sapa Giotto yang baru saja datang dengan senyuma khas-nya.

"P-pagi, Gio-nii." Pipi Tsuna sekarang sudah merona- diakibatkan oleh senyuman ala pangerannya Giotto. Sapaan Tsuna dijawab dengan senyuman dari Giotto dan usapan keras –mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya yang imut itu.

"Mou~ Gio-nii! Hentikan itu!"

Giotto hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Tsuna itu. Pagi yang indah bagi mereka,

"Juudaime!"

Giotto langsung memicingkan matanya dengan kesal karena mendengar suara yang memanggil adik tersayangnya, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna lalu berlari ke arah gerbang untuk menemui temannya yang sedang menunggu di sana- meninggalkan Giotto dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Pagi Juudaime!" Sapa si-_silverette _kepada Tsuna dengan semangat, Tsuna membalas hanya dengan senyuman – alhasil, muka temannya itu pun memerah seketika.

"Tch." Giotto men-_death glare _cowok yang ada di sebelah Tsuna dengan tajam, Gokudera yang menyadari akan sikap Giotto terhadapnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Tsuna, "Ayo pergi sekarang, kalau tidak kita bisa telat." Ucap Gokudera sambil menempatkan tangannya di bahu Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangguk atas perkataan Gokudera, "Un, ayo pergi sekarang."

_Mood _Giotto pun semakin memburuk.

Gokudera lalu memberi dorongan sedikit kepada Tsuna, men-sinyalkan Tsuna untuk segera berjalan, "A-ah... Gi-Gio-nii, aku pergi dulu!" Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya pergi ke sekolah bersama Gokudera.

"Berani-berani nya dia menyentuh Tsuna..."

...**Always Loving You**...

"Begitu ya..."

"Hm? Giotto? Kok kamu lesu sih?" Tanya Asari Ugetsu- teman se-kampus nya Giotto, "Biasanya kamu selalu ceria." Lanjut si rambut pink- G.

"Ah, itu... aku lagi mikirin sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Mikirin pacar?"

Semua orang yang sedang duduk melingkari meja di sebuah kafe itu langsung melirik ke arah orang yang baru saja mengatakan itu dengan pandangan kaget. "Oh ayolah, kau tahu aku sekarang sedang tidak tertarik pada perempuan manapun." Jawab Giotto dengan nada datar kepada Lampo yang bertanya.

"Benarkah? Saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, aku menyadari kamu selalu memerhatikan _seseorang._"

Giotto memicingkan matanya kepada G, _'Ternyata dia sadar ya...'_

"G. Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu ya?"

"Hm, jangan remehkan aku yang sudah mengenalmu selama 10 tahun lebih ini."

Sedangkan Lampo dan Ugetsu hanya bisa terheran dan penasaran dengan _seseorang _ yang dimaksud oleh G tadi. Mereka penasaran siapa orang yang berhasil meraih perthatian sang pangeran blonde itu, setahu mereka- Giotto itu tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan kepada seorang wanita pun.

"Wah?! Siapa tuh?!" Kata Lampo sambil menggebrak meja.

"Aku sangat tertarik kepada _seseorang _itu. Boleh aku menemuinya?" Tanya Ugetsu dengan senyuman.

'_Kalian berdua sudah kenal dengan dia...' _Pikir Giotto.

"Kalau kalian ke rumahnya dan memperhatikan dengan baik, pasti kalian tau siapa orang itu." Kata G kepada kedua temannya itu, "Hah?"

Giotto menghela nafas panjang atas ke-tidak pekaan mereka berdua, menyingkirkan pembicaraan antara G, Lampo dan Ugetsu dari pikirannya- sekarang dia menatap ke arah luar jendela dan melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalan sekitar kafe yang dia tempati sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Giotto melihat pemandangan yang ia sangat tidak suka, Gokudera dan Tsuna yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan akrab sambil memakan es krim _cone. 'Ini 'kan sudah jam pulang sekolah, kenapa dia malah jalan-jalan sama si bocah silver itu?'_

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang tepat berada di bawah naungan sebuah pohon yang besar, mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati es krim dan waktu yang mereka jalani bersama. Tiba-tiba Tsuna memakan sedikit es krim cokelat punya Gokudera dari tangannya, muka Gokudera sekarang sudah sangat merah.

Giotto sangat tidak menyukai apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Giotto?" Panggil G. Ke-tiga temannya sekarang menatap sosok Giotto dengan heran. Giotto menatap tajam keluar jendela, aura di sekitarnya menjadi menyesakkan dan kelam, ditambah lagi sesekali Giotto menyumpah yang di tujukan kepada-kamu-tahu-siapa.

'_Menjauhlah darinya...'_

...**Always Loving You**...

"_Tadaima." _Ucap si brunet yang baru saja pulang ke-rumahnya, dia lalu membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Melihat tak ada seorang pun di rumah, Tsuna berjalan menelusuri tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Tsuna."

Suara itu menghentikan Tsuna dari langakahnya, dia lalu membalikkan badan dengan perlahan untuk menatap oranh yang baru saja memanggilnya, "Gio-nii?"

Mata biru laut indah Giotto menatap tajam kepada sosok adiknya yang berada di tangga itu dengan intensif, memerhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik adiknya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Kemana saja kamu?"

Yah, sebenarnya Giotto tahu benar jawabannya untuk itu. Tapi, rasanya kata-kata itu refleks keluar dari mulutnya. Entah apa yang mendorong nya untuk mengatakan itu.

"E-etto... aku tadi jalan-jalan dulu sama Gokudera..." Jawab Tsuna gugup. Tsuna merasa agak tidak enak diperhatikan oleh Giotto seperti itu.

"Hanya itu saja?"

"I-iya."

"Dia tidak menyentuhmu di bagian yang aneh-aneh 'kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Me-memangnya kenapa?"

Giotto mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, mata tajamnya tidak sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsuna. Sekarang Tsuna mulai gugup oleh sikap kakaknya itu, "G-Gio-nii?" Dan sekarang Giotto sudah berada tepat di depan Tsuna. Mata biru laut menatap dalam ke mata cokelat karamel itu.

"Tsuna, lebih baik kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gokudera."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kamu dekat-dekat dengan dia."

Tangan Tsuna sekarang sedikit gemetaran sambil mendekap tas sekolahnya dekat di dadanya dengan erat. "Ke-kenapa...?" Ucap Tsuna dengan suara kecil sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Tsuna?"

"Kenapa kakak selalu begitu? Kalau ada seseorang yang dekat denganku pasti aku langsung di suruh menjauhinya. Aku juga punya kebebasan untuk berteman!"

Giotto tersentak atas perkataan adiknya kepadanya, selama ini belum pernah berteriak seperti itu sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian Tsuna membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan berlari ke atas tangga, dia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tsuna!" Giotto mengejar Tsuna dengan cepat, sebelum Tsuna memasuki kamarnya- dengan sigap tangan Giotto menggenggam tangan Tsuna dengan erat. "Lepas!"

"Tsuna... tatap aku."

Tak ada respon darinya.

"Tsuna..." Paggil Giotto lagi. Tak peduli harus beratus-ratus kali dia memanggil nama yang indah itu, perlahan... Tsuna menatap Giotto dengan mata yang berusaha menahan air mata yang akan tumpah kapan pun itu. Giotto sangat merasa bersalah sudah membuat adiknya menangis.

"Tsuna... aku ingin kamu menjauhi dia...," Tsuna sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menahan air matanya, dan air mata pun membasahi pipinya itu.

"Kumohon..."

Mata Tsuna membelalak terkejut melihat sosok Giotto yang begitu... rapuh. Mata yang tadinya tajam memandangnya, sekarang telah berubah menjadi mata yang lemah lembut, warna biru yang begitu memelas dengan muka yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

Tsuna lalu melepas paksa genggaman Giotto dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan hantaman pintu yang cukup keras. Sedangkan Giotto terpaku diam di depan pintu kamar adiknya, masih berpikir apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

"_Tsuna..."_

_**To Be Next Choice**_

**A/N: Etto, gomen kalau ada typo dan sejenisnya (?) **

**Beta reader ku lagi susah dihubungi.**

**Sorede, ini fic nyoba-nyoba (?), terus ini pertama kalinya aku bikin pairing G27, jadi sori kalo aneh :(**

**Aku gak yakin untuk ngelanjutin fic ini, berhubung banyak fic yang on going (=_=;) **

**Jadi aku minta review, follow, dan fave nya, ya minna-san ~**

**Arigatou!**


	2. 2nd Choice

Pagi itu.

Hanya terdengar suara dari alat makan yang sedang digunakan untuk sarapan. Tak ada siapapun yang mencoba mengangkat pembicaraan, atmosfir di meja makan saat itu sangat tidak enak. Nana- ibu dari Giotto dan Tsuna khawatir akan keadaan itu, biasanya keadaan sarapannya selalu penuh dengan canda dan tawa dari kakak beradik itu.

Tapi pagi ini tidak.

Giotto dan Tsuna fokus kepada kegiatan makan mereka- ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, _berusaha _fokus agar tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu- tapi itu tak lama, mereka berdua langsung menatap kembali kepada sarapan mereka yang ada di atas meja.

Pagi yang tak enak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ALWAYS LOVING YOU**_

_**2nd CHOICE**_

_**BY: MIHARU MIDORIKAWA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku selesai."

Tsuna beranjak dari kursinya dan menempatkan piring kotor ke wastafel dan berjalan keluar ruang makan, "Mau ambil tas dulu." Katanya dengan singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang makan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Gio."

"Ada apa, _kaa-san?"_

"Apa kamu dan Tsuna bertengkar?"

Giotto menundukkan kepalanya, rambutnya menutupi sebagian mukanya- jadi Nana tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa ekspresi muka Giotto saat ini.

"Iya," Jawab Giotto dengan suara kecil, "Mungkin..."

Nana menghela nafas panjang dan menatap dengan dalam kepada anaknya tersayang itu, "Cepatlah berbaikan, aku tidak ingin kalian terlihat seperti itu terus."

"Baiklah." Giotto pun akhirnya pergi ke kamar Tsuna untuk menyusulnya.

...**Always Loving You**...

Tsuna menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar untuk mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas sana. Setelah memegang tasnya, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian kermarin sore dengan Giotto.

Hatinya merasa sangat sesak saat melihat Giotto terus memohon kepadanya.

Akhirnya pada malam itu Tsuna menangis tak ter-kontrol di kamarnya, menimbun kepalanya di atas bantal dan menangis sepuasnya sampai suara dan air matanya habis. Dan untung saja ibunya dan Giotto tak menyadari bahwa matanya sedikit merah dan bengkak- yah, moga-moga saja.

"Gio-nii..."

Apa seharusnya dia minta maaf ya?

Entahlah, Tsuna tidak tahu.

Sekarang pikiran dan perasaannya campur aduk.

Tsuna mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan menuju pintu, saat dia membuka pintu itu. Mata cokelatnya membelalak saat melihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya.

"G-Gio-nii...?"

"Tsuna, aku ingin bicara." Ucap Giotto lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Tsuna, sekarang Tsuna tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pikirannya sekarang kosong. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju kepada mata kakaknya yang biru laut itu.

"Tsuna?"

"A-ah, maaf Gio-nii. Aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan telat." Sekarang mata Tsuna sudah tidak menatap Giotto lagi. Giotto yang tidak senang, mengangkat dagu Tsuna untuk menatapnya. Dan Giotto terkejut saat melihat mata karamel Tsuna yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat Tsuna menangis?

"Tsuna, apa yang-"

Kata-kata Giotto terputus saat Tsuna melepas genggaman tangan Giotto dengan paksa, "Maaf." Itulah sepatah kata yang Tsuna ucapkan sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari Giotto. Tsuna menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu terus bersarang di pikirannya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

...**Always Loving You**...

"Tsuna!"'

"Juudaime!"

Seketika Tsuna tersadar dari pikirannya dikarenakan suara panggilan dari kedua temannya, "A-ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada urusan penting, Juudaime. Tapi rasanya dari tadi kamu melamun terus."

"Eh? Serius?"

"Iya Tsuna, ditambah lagi dari tadi pagi kamu lesu banget."

"Oh... begitu ya..." Jawab Tsuna dengan suara kecil, yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Mana mungkin Tsuna bisa ceria setelah kejadian tadi pagi? Itu mustahil. Walaupun bisa, pasti temannya akan menyadarinya bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu.

"Kami khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Tsuna."

Bibir Tsuna terbentuk senyuman kecil, "Terimakasih ya, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

"Ahahaha~ Sama-sama Tsuna. Bukankah itu sudah wajar sebagai teman?"

"Kata-kata itu terlalu baik untukku, Juudaime!" Sahut Gokudera, "Oh ya, mau aku belikan minuman? Siapa tahu kamu jadi agak baikkan." Seru Yamamoto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"E-Eh? A-apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa kok! Jadi, kamu mau apa?"

"Hm... _milk tea?_" Tanya Tsuna sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, muka Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung memerah melihat sosok Tsuna yang imutnya sudah kelewatan batas itu. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya. Nanti keburu tutup." Yamamoto lalu berlari ke luar kelas dan berusaha meredamkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Tsuna dengan muka _innocent-_nya.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Gokudera.

"Hm~"

"Juudaime, apa semua keadaanmu ada hubungannya dengan si Giotto?"

Rasanya hati Tsuna berhenti untuk sesaat.

"E-Eh? K-kok kamu tahu?" Ucap Tsuna sambil menatap ke bawah.

"_Yappari. _Ternyata memang dia ya." Gokudera memegang kedua bahu Tsuna dan menatap mata karamel itu dengan dalam. Pipi Tsuna menjadi merona melihat Gokudera yang memandangnya dengan tatapan serius seperti itu, "G-Gokudera-kun?"

"Dengar Juudaime. Aku tidak peduli jika orang itu adalah kakakmu, yang jelas. Jika dia membuatmu seperti ini lagi, _aku tidak akan memaafkannya_."

Sekarang muka Tsuna sudah dibuat merah padam oleh Gokudera. Untung saja sekarang di atap sekolah tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan sang ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori itu tak ada di sini. Tak tahan oleh sosok Tsuna yang polos itu, Gokudera tertawa kecil.

"A-apa?" Tanya Tsuna dengan sedikit me-manyun kan bibirnya.

"T-tak apa-apa." Jawab Gokudera sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Apa?"

"Tak apa-apa, Juudaime." Walaupun begitu, Gokudera masih tertawa.

"Gokudera-kun!"

...**Always Loving You**...

"Juudaime! Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini, aku ada urusan dengan guru!" Ucap Gokudera sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Gokudera-kun." Kata Tsuna sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Gokudera. Tak lama kemudian Gokudera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Geh..." Tsuna menatap Gokudera sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari belakang Tsuna dan merangkulnya, dengan refleks, Tsuna memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Y-Yamamoto-kun!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Oi _yakyuu baka_! Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Juudaime!" Teriak Gokudera sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan muka Yamamoto. "Maa~ Maa~" Kata Yamamoto sambil angkat tangan.

"Mou~ Kalian jangan bertengkar!" Muka Tsuna sekarang sudah marah- yah... tapi terlihat seperti Tsuna yang sedang manyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "O-oh ya, Tsuna. Hari ini aku ada latihan baseball, jadi aku gak bisa pulang bareng kamu."

"Gak apa-apa kok, aku pulang duluan aja." Tsuna pun mengambil tas-nya dari atas meja dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Aku duluan ya!" Tsuna memberikan senyuman lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Kamu... _jangan menyentuh-nya lagi._"

"Eh? Apanya yang salah? Kamu 'kan _bukan _siapa-siapa-nya dia."

"Tch."

...**Always Loving You**...

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya yang hanya beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah, dengan tatapan kosong, Tsuna menatap ke atas langit yang sekarang berwarna orens kemerahan terbentang luas di atasnya. Entah untuk berapa lama dia menatap langit itu

Dia pun menghela nafas panjang, tiba-tiba di pikirannya muncul sosok kakaknya... Dan Tsuna merasa mukanya memanas.

"ARRGGGHH! KENAPA AKU JADI KEPIKIRAN DIA?!"

"Oi, herbivore."

Tsuna menghentikan aktifitasnya (?) yang sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Hi-Hibari-san...?"

Ah, ternyata benar. Orang yang memanggilnya adalah sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori- Hibari Kyoya. _Gakuran _hitam-nya melambai tertepa angin, kedua tonfa-nya digenggam kuat olehnya, dan mata hitam besi itu menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna.

"Herbivore, apa yang kau lakukan di sana tadi?"

"A-ano... itu..."

"Jangan berlagak seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak mau Namimori di bilang tempatnya orang-orang gila."

_JLEB! (?)_

"Aah... u-un... Sampai nanti ya, Hibari-san!" Tsuna lalu berlari menjauhi SMP Namimori tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi.

Sekarang nafas Tsuna sudah ter-engah-engah karena sudah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dari SMP Namimori, tanpa sadar... Tsuna sekali lagi menatap ke arah langit yang terbentang luas itu.

"Gio-nii... sedang apa ya?"

...**Always Loving You**...

Giotto menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa, Giotto?"

Giotto membalikkan badannya ke arah suara itu, "Ah, G."

"Tak biasanya kau melamun seperti itu." Ucap G sambil berjalan mendekati Giotto.

"Tak apa-apa kok, G." Lalu Giotto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang membentang di atasnya.

"Tsuna sedang apa ya...?"

...**Always Loving You**...

"_Tadaima..._" Tsuna membuka sepatunya dengan perlahan, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh... rumahnya sepi. Biasanya selalu ada seseorang yang menyapanya sepulang sekolah. "Pada kemana ya?" Tsuna mencoba mencari ke dapur, tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat mencari ke sekitar dapur, Tsuna menyadari ada catatan kecil di atas meja makan.

[Tsuna, Giotto.

Ibu akan pulang malam karen ada reunian semasa ibu SMA. Makanan ada di kulkas, tinggal hangatkan saja di oven.

Oh ya, ibu harap kalian sudah berbaikan saat ibu pulang ke rumah.

Cinta, _Nana._]

Tsuna meletakkan catatan itu di meja dan berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua- tepat bersebrangan dengan kamar Giotto. Sesaat setelah dia sampai di kamarnya, Tsuna langsung melempar tas-nya ke lantai dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman itu.

"Ah... ngantuk..."

Dan Tsuna pun pergi ke alam mimpi.

...**Always Loving You**...

Petir menggelegar di mana-mana. Hujan disertai angin yang menyapu kota Namimori semakin besar. Dengan cepat-cepat, Giotto berlari menuju rumahnya. "Tch. Seharusnya aku naik mobil saja tadi..." Gumam Giotto dengan kesal sambil terus berlari diterpa hujan. Payung yang dia pakai pun sekarang rasanya sudah tak terlalu berguna baginya.

Giotto menatap keadaan rumahnya yang gelap gulita tanpa ada penerangan sedikitpun dari dalam rumah, "Apa tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah?" Gumam Giotto heran sambil terus menatap ke arah rumahnya.

Dengan perlahan, Giotto memegang kenop pintunya, "Eh? Tidak terkunci..." Lalu dia membuka pintu seutuhnya. Dan ternyata memang benar, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun dari dalam. "Tsuna? _Ooka-san?_" Paggil Giotto dengan suara lembut, walaupun sudah beberapa lama dia menunggu tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Giotto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai dua.

Sayup-sayup. Giotto mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. "Hantu? Ah, mana mungkin..." Tapi rasa penasarannya begitu besar terhadap suara itu, dia menelan saliva-nya dan terkejut saat melihat pintu kamar adiknya terbuka sedikit.

"Tsuna?"

Giotto mengintip sedikit ke celah-celah pintu itu. Awalnya Giotto tak melihat apapun karena di dalam kamar itu sangat gelap. Dengan perlahan, mata Giotto bisa menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan. Dan... dia melihat... adiknya- Tsuna yang menangis terisak-isak sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran.

Giotto langsung menyalakan lampu kamar Tsuna dan memeluk Tsuna seerat yang ia bisa, "Tsuna!" Tsuna yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap dengan kaget kepada sosok kakaknya yang memeluknya dengan erat itu, "Gi-Gio-nii...?"

"Aku ada di sini... _Tsunayoshi._"

Tsuna merasakan dadanya sesak karena betapa senangnya dia dipanggil dengan nama pajangnya. Walaupun begitu- air mata terus mengalir ke pipinya tak berhenti, ataupun badannya yang gemetaran itu. "Tsunayoshi... aku di sini. Kau tak perlu takut lagi..."

Kata-kata Giotto cukup menenangkan Tsuna, tangan besar Giotto terus mengelus-ngelus punggung Tsuna yang terlihat kecil dan rapuh itu. Tak lama kemudian, Giotto memisahkan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Mata Giotto penuh dengan simpati saat melihat sosok Tsuna yang seperti itu, pandangannya tertuju pada mata Tsuna yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata.

Giotto mengangkat dagu Tsuna dengan lembut agar Tsuna menatapnya, "Tsuna. Jangan menangis lagi."

"T-Tapi... Air mataku tak bisa berhenti..." Ucap Tsuna dengan suara kecil di sela-sela tangisannya.

Dengan cekatan. Giotto mencium pipi Tsuna yang dibasahi oleh air mata itu, lalu mencium kening-nya, lalu kembali ke pipinya lagi. "Gi-Gio-nii...?" Pipi Tsuna sekarang sudah merona dikarenakan ciuman dari kakaknya itu.

Senyuman kecil hanyalah respon dari Giotto sebelum akhirnya mata mereka berdua bertemu dan saling memandang. "Tsunayoshi." Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu. Seluruh tubuh Tsuna langsung membeku terkejut, matanya sekarang sudah tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Serasa ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perut Tsuna.

Itu hanyalah sekedar ciuman yang menempelkan bibir dengan bibir.

Tapi itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat. Giotto melepas ciuman itu dan tersenyum melihat sosok Tsuna yang begitu imut di depannya, "Air matamu berhenti."

Muka Tsuna pun langsung menjadi merah. Yang pertama di pikiran Tsuna adalah... _"Kenapa?"_

Seharusnya dia merasa jijik karena dia baru saja berciuman dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Tapi tidak.

Dia tak merasa jijik sedikitpun.

Malah dia merindukan kehangatan bibir Giotto.

Giotto beranjak dari kasur Tsuna dan langsung membuka kemejanya yang agak basah karena hujan tadi, Tsuna yang terkejut karena kelakuan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba itu langsung menutupi mukanya yang merah dengan selimut. Giotto tertawa kecil melihat itu.

Setelah membuka kemeja-nya, lalu Giotto berbalik ke arah Tsuna dan menarik selimut yang menutupi sosok adiknya yang sekarang sangat imut tak tertahankan.

"Tidurlah Tsuna. Aku akan di sini menemani-mu."

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Ma-maaf Gio-nii. Maaf... soal kemarin. Aku gak mau bertengkar terus sama Gio-nii..."

Hati Giotto lalu penuh perasaan penyesalan. Lalu dia menarik Tsuna kedalam pelukan yang hangat lagi, "Sudahlah Tsuna, jangan minta maaf lagi... aku yang salah." Tsuna lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Dan Giotto tiba-tiba mencium bibir Tsuna lagi, tapi kali ini yang anehnya... Tsuna membalas ciuman Giotto dengan malu-malu.

Giotto melepasnkan ciuman itu lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan mereka berdua. Setelah mendapat posisi yang enak. Giotto mendekap Tsuna dengan erat dan menimbun kepalanya di rambut Tsuna yang lembut dan harum itu. Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan mukanya menjadi merah lagi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tertidur dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

_**To Be Next Choice**_

**A/N: **

**Giotto gak akan jadi yandere ya, minna-san~ yandere itu terlalu seram...**

**Ah etto, sorry kalo ada typo dan semacamnya ==**

**Ini hadiah tahun baru buat kalian, hehehehe XD**

**Happy new year~ **

**Akemashite omedetou gonzaimasu, minna san~! **


	3. 3rd Choice

"Taman hiburan?"

Giotto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Tsuna, "Ya, hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan." Jelas Giotto di sela-sela membaca buku novel di sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarganya, mata Tsuna sekarang sudah berbinar-binar menanggapi tawaran Giotto yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Be-beneran? Serius?!"

"Iya. Cepat siap-siap, kita berangkat jam setengah sepuluh." Tsuna lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding di sebrangnya, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat 15 menit. "Hieeee! Aku harus cepat-cepat!" Teriak Tsuna panik dan berlari ke luar ruang keluarga. Tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berlari ke arah Giotto yang sedang membaca novel.

"Makasih ya Gio-nii!" Tsuna memeluknya dan kemudian mengecup pipi Giotto sebelum akhirnya kembali keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Giotto membeku.

Mukanya sekarang sudah merah padam.

Tangannya lalu menyentuh pipi yang baru saja di-kecup oleh adiknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ALWAYS LOVING YOU**_

_**3rd CHOICE**_

_**BY: MIHARU MIDORIKAWA**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

"Hmmm... pake baju apa ya?" Gumam Tsuna sambil merogoh-rogoh lemarinya untuk mencari baju yang pas. Setelah mengambil mandi cepat, Tsuna buru-buru lari ke kamarnya... dan hanya masih memakai sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Memperlihatkan kaki yang mulus dan lekukan tubuh yang imut.

Giotto yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya, langsung mengalami _nosebleeding _yang dahsyat saat melihat sosok adiknya yang hanya memakai handuk saja.

Ironis.

Dan sekarang Tsuna masih memakai handuk saja. "Arghhh pake baju apaaa?!" Teriak Tsuna frustasi. Tak lama pun dia mulai terdiam... "Padahal aku mau kencan sama Gio-nii... aku harus pilih baju-"

Tunggu.

Kencan?

Kencan dengan Gio-nii?

"Apa yang ku pikirkan sih? Ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja... bu-bukan kencan..."

Walaupun Tsuna berkata seperti itu. Pipinya sekarang merona dan senyuman tak habis terpancar di wajahnya saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan pergi ke taman hiburan _bersama Giotto._

...**Always Loving You **...

Giotto tersenyum sambil memainkan sebuah aplikasi permainan di _smarphone_-nya. Nana yang menyadari _mood _anaknya yang sangat gembira itu terheran dan bertanya, "_Ara ara~ _Gio~ Sepertinya kamu sudah baikan dengan Tsuna ya?"

Giotto hanya mengangguk.

Nana tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan danaknya yang blonde itu. Suara langkah kaki lalu terdengar dari arah lorong, mata Giotto pun terkejut saat melihat sosok yang sekarang berada beberapa meter kaos orens agak ketat yang menampilkan tubuhnya yang ramping, rompi jeans yang berukuran hanya beberapa senti di bawah dadanya, dan celana jeans dengan sabuk hitam.

"Tsu...na?"

"Ah... Gio-nii? A-aneh ya?"

"Gak, kok. Kamu cantik."

"Hei! Kenapa aku cantik?!" Kata Tsuna sambil memukul-mukul bahu Giotto dengan maksud bercanda, "Terus... Gio-nii... Ba-baju itu cocok sama kamu..." Kemeja orens, balzer hitam dan celana hitam mulus- benar-benar cocok untuk Giotto.

Giotto lalu mengelus-ngelus rambut Tsuna dan tersenyum, "Makasih ya, Tsuna." Tsuna hanya tersenyum, "Yuk kita berangkat sekarang, nanti keburu penuh loh."

"Kami pergi dulu!" Sahut Tsuna kepada ibunya, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya."

Tsuna mengangguk dan keluar dari rumah bersama Giotto, Tsuna lalu berjalan menuju mobil sports merah kakaknya dan membuka pintunya. Tak lama kemudian Giotto pun menyusul naik ke mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Tsuna tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

...**Always Loving You**...

"Uwaaahhh~" Kagum Tsuna saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya, Giotto tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Tsuna. "Ayo, kamu mau naik apa dulu?" Tanya Giotto.

"Umm... _merry go round?_"

"Eh? Bukannya kamu sudah terlalu besar untuk itu?"

"EEEHHHH~? Ayolah Gio-niii!" Tsuna lalu memberikan _puppy eyes _andalannya kepada Giotto. Lalu Giotto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menggenggam tangan Tsuna dengan erat. "Ayo."

"_YATTA!"_

Dan...

Senyuman di muka Tsuna sekarang makin lebar dan dia mulai bersenandung ria, soalnya sekarang mereka sudah hampir menaiki wahana yang Tsuna pilih, tapi...

"Maaf, kuda yang tersisa hanya satu lagi. Apa kalian ingin menunggu saja?" Ucap pegawai yang menjaga gerbang masuk wahana itu. Tsuna dan Giotto bertukar pandang, "Ah... kalau soal itu-" Ucap Giotto.

DAAAANNNN...

"Gi-Gio-nii... semua orang melihat ke sini..." Muka Tsuna sekarang sudah memerah.

"Biarlah Tsuna, jangan pedulikan mereka."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tsuna... bisa kau geser sedikit?"

"E-eh? I-ini... A-ahh..."

Mereka memutuskan untuk naik satu kuda bersama karena malas untuk menunggu lagi. Saat mereka naik langsung banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, bahkan ada sekelompok perempuan memfoto mereka sambil sesekali berteriak (sekelompok grup Fujoshi).

Tsuna duduk di depan Giotto. Tangan Giotto di tempatkan di pinggang Tsuna yang ramping dan satu lagi pada pegangan yang ada di kuda itu, muka Tsuna sekarang sudah sangat merah sampai-sampai merahnya bisa mengalahkan tomat atau stoberi.

Giotto terus tersenyum selama menaiki wahana itu.

...**Always Loving You**...

Setelah menaiki wahana itu, Giotto mengajak Tsuna untuk masuk ke rumah hantu- tentu saja Tsuna sempat menolak atas ajakan kakaknya itu, tapi karena padangan yang diberikan Giotto kepadanya, akhirnya Tsuna pun menyerah dan masuk ke rumah hantu bersama Giotto sambil berpegangan tangan.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Tsuna berteriak di dalam sana, tapi yang jelas Giotto sudah menetapkan bahwa wahana favoritnya itu rumah hantu.

Bagaimana Giotto tidak suka?

Soalnya Tsuna terus memeluk Giotto dengan erat.

...**Always Loving You**...

"Ahhh~ Hari ini menyenangkan sekali~" Ujar Tsuna sambil meregangkan tangannya, Giotto tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Tsuna dengan lembut. "Pulang yuk." Tawar Giotto kepada adiknya sambil menatap langit yang sudah berwarna orens kemerahan itu.

"Ah! Aku mau naik itu dulu!" Kata Tsuna sambil menunjuk ke arah bianglala yang besar, "Itu? Boleh."

...**Always Loving You**...

"Uwaahhh~ Tinggi~!"

Sementara Tsuna mengamati pemandangan dari atas bianglala, Giotto diam-diam mengambil foto Tsuna dengan _handphone_-nya. 'Koleksi-ku bertambah lagi~'

"Hm? Gio-nii? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran lalu bergeser mendekati Giotto yang sedang sibuk dengan HP nya sambil tersenyum. "Tsuna... kamu lucu ya." Kata Giotto sambil memperlihatkan foto yang baru saja dia ambil tadi dengan diam-diam.

"E-ehh? Aku gak lucu! Hapus itu!" Tangan Tsuna mencoba meraih HP Giotto, tapi tanpa Tsuna sadari...

Mukanya sekarang sudah sangat dekat dengan Giotto.

"Gio-" Kata-kata Tsuna diputus oleh sebuah bibir yang di tempelkan di bibir Tsuna dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian Giotto melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengelus pipi Tsuna,

"Tsuna, apa kamu membenciku?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau membenciku karena aku menciummu seperti itu?" Mata biru laut Giotto menatap Tsuna dengan memelas, Tsuna yang melihat ekspresi Giotto yang tulus itu... rasanya dia tidak akan bisa berbohong.

"Te-tentu tidak, Gio-nii..." Giotto tersentak atas jawaban Tsuna itu, Giotto merasakan bahwa Tsuna tak berbohong padanya. "T-Tsuna... apa kau tak merasa jijik? Aku. Kakakmu, menciummu seperti ini." Tangan Giotto menggenggam tangan Tsuna dengan erat, pipi Tsuna sekarang sudah merona dan degup jantungnya sudah tak beraturan.

"Tidak... entah kenapa... aku tidak merasa jijik sedikit pun."

Ah, rasanya hati Giotto seketika luluh mendengar jawaban dari Tsuna yang begitu tulus kepadanya. "Gio-nii?" Tanya Tsuna kepada Giotto yang dari tadi diam tanpa bergerak atau mengatakan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang besar dan hangat menarik Tsuna ke dalam pelukan yang hangat, "Gi-Gio-nii?" Giotto tak menjawab tapi tetap memeluk Tsuna dengan erat, Tsuna yang tak tau harus apa akhirnya mendekatkan mukanya lalu mencium bibir Giotto sekali lagi.

Mata biru Giotto terbelalak atas kelakuan Tsuna itu, bibirnya yang menempel pada Giotto agak gemetaran, mata Tsuna di tutup dengan rapat, pipinya- ah, tidak, mukanya bahkan sampai telinganya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sangat merah.

Giotto pun me-rileks kan tubunya dan membalas ciuman Tsuna, tangannya ditempatkan di pinggang Tsuna yang ramping bak seorang cewek itu. Giotto pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah ke tahap yang lebih tinggi.

Giotto menggigit bibir bawah Tsuna, Tsuna yang terkejut refleks membuka mulutnya- melihat celah itu, Giotto memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tsuna denga cekatan. Lidahnya merasakan dan menyentuh apapun yang bisa diraihnya, segaris saliva keluar dari ujung mulut Giotto. Tsuna yang terkejut- menggenggam bahu Giotto dengan erat sambil sesekali mendesah.

"H-hahh... Gi-Gio-nii..."

Dan mereka berdua terus berciuman sampai turun dari bianglala.

...**Always Loving You**...

Giotto menatap sosok Tsuna yang tertidur lelap di bangku penumpang mobilnya, Giotto menatap muka Tsuna dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Tsuna. Lalu mengecup dahinya kemudian berpindah ke bibir ceri Tsuna yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu.

Setelah berapa lama, Giotto memisahkan jarak antara Tsuna dan mengelus pipi Tsuna dengan lembut. Entah sudah berapa lama Giotto mengelus dan menatap adiknya itu. Dia tahu.

Giotto tahu bahwa ini salah.

Tapi... tetap saja.

Perasaannya untuk Tsuna tak akan goyah sedikitpun.

"Aku mencintaimu,Tsuna."

_**To Be Next Choice**_

**A/N: Review/Favs/Follows please? :'D**


End file.
